Distant War
Sea Exploration Colonizing Distant War Rebellion Official Description Development Team *'Developer:' Berus *'Graphics:' Falastur *'Quality Assurance:' Sybirus *'Audio:' Addiv Walkthrough * Completed the Roudange Palisade * Completed the Guthixian Church |items = * Two full sets of White Knight Gear ** Two White Full Helmets ** Two White Platebodies ** Two White Platelegs ** Two White Two-Handed Swords ** Two White Boots ** Two White Gloves * Equipment to defeat all of the enemies of the Quest at once. Recommended * A teleport to Ardougne |kills = * Sir Aah * 2 Dalorfa soldiers * 2 White Knights }} Getting Started ]] Talk to Fred Drysdon to start the quest. You don't need any items at the outset, so leave them in the bank. * Player: Hello Fred, hows the colony going? * Fred Drysdon: Pretty well actually! The Native raids have ceased entirely and the crops- * Green Coat: Mr. Drysdon! * Fred Drysdon: Yes? * Green Coat: The Asgarnians have landed to the east! * Fred Drysdon: The Asgarnians? * Green Coat: Yes! They are setting up their own colony. There are White Knights from Falador and builders from Port Sarim. * Fred Drysdon: Another colony? That could be either good or bad... We should send an emissary immediately to express feelings of goodwill! * Green Coat: I will go, if you'd like? * Fred Drysdon: Yes, thank you, and take two of your fellows. Also, Player, would you join them? * Player: Of course! * Green Coat: We leave immediately, player, please join us at the east gate of the Colony when you're ready. Run over to the trio of Green Coats waiting at the east gate and talk to them. A cutscene will start instantly. * The four of you walk up to a palisade that is being built by several Dalorfa Colonists. Eight White Knights intercept you. * Green Coat: Greetings Dalorfa, we are representatives of Roudange. * Player: We come in peace. * Sir Aah: You shall not pass! You are not welcome here! * Green Coat: We merely come to give the greetings of Roudange and hopes that- * Sir Aah: I said you are not welcome here! We claim these lands in the name of Sir Amik Varze and Asgarnia! * Green Coat: The lands? But we have already set up a colony just west of here... * Player: I don't like the looks of this. * Sir Aah: Remove yourselves from these lands. Return to your ships and your homes on the mainland, or face the wrath of the White Knights. * Green Coat: We have already settled our own colony- * Sir Aah: Foolish Kandarins, we claim these lands for Asgarnia! Return to your ships! * Player: It seems we will find no peace here. * Green Coat: Dalorfa, kindly stick to your lands, and we shall stick to ours. Green Coats, move out! * Sir Aah: You refuse the order of a White Knight? * Green Coat: I am not yours to command. * Sir Aah: Strike down these fools! * The White Knights rush forward and engage the Green Coats. Two of the Green Coats fall as the White Knights attack. * Green Coat: Ack! Player! Run back to Fred Drysdon and tell him of what happened here! * The player runs back towards Roudange. Relations on the Mainland You reappear at the colony's east gate. Head back over to Fred Drysdon to continue the quest. * Fred Drysdon: Ah Player, how did it go? Where are the others? * Player: They were slaughtered by the White Knights! * Fred Drysdon: WHAT?! * Player: We arrived and attempted to enter their colony and they assaulted us, claiming that the New World was theirs! * Fred Drysdon: Asgarnia claims the New World for theirs? Then Kandarin and Asgarnia are surely in conflict... This isn't good at all... * Player: Isn't good?! We just lost three good men! * Fred Drysdon: I fear that all the blood spilled will be ours... Player, will you speak with King Lathas on the Mainland about this? We must do what we can to prevent war. * Player: Of course... Go to the main continent and talk to King Lathas. * King Lathas: Ah, Player, what brings you here? * Player: King Lathas, your colony has been attacked by the Asgarnians, and they have claimed the New World for their own! * King Lathas: WHAT?! * Player: We need you to speak with Sir Amik- * King Lathas: We shall mobilise the troops immediately! We must not let the Asgarnians take my colony! * Player: Your majesty, send an emissary to Falador- * King Lathas: The only things I will be sending to Falador are the heads of the Asgarnians who dare claim my lands! * Player: Your majesty... * King Lathas: Go back to to my colony at once, and send word that they are to take up arms in the name of King and Country! We will drive the Asgarnians out of the New World yet! * Player:... Subterfuge Return to Fred Drysdon once again. You can't speak to Sir Amik Varze or the other White Knights about coming war in the colonies, as their dialog is not changed at all. * Fred Drysdon: Player, you have returned! And just in time, for the White Knights and their colonists seem to be preparing for battle against us. * Fred Drysdon: What is the word from the King? Has he sent a messenger to Sir Amik Varze to call off this war? * Player: I'm afraid not. He's actually mobilising his soldiers to send them to the colony... * Fred Drysdon: Then it seems that we are being pulled into a dangerous war that will threaten the lives of all of the colonists... * Player: What are we going to do? * Fred Drydson: Hmm.. I think we should infiltrate their city and do what we can to turn the tables in our favor. * Fred Drysdon: Do you think you can get two sets of White Knight armor to disguise us and a potion from Lana Ceb to poison their water supply? * Player: Anything for the colony. Head to the Guthixian Church and speak to Lana Ceb within. Make sure your inventory is empty when you speak to her, or you will be turned away and told to empty it. * Player: Lana, Fred sent me here to obtain a potion to poison the Dalorfa water supply. * Lana Ceb: Ah, I heard of the impending war. I will do what I can. * Player: So can I have the potion? * Lana Ceb: About that... * Player: What? * Lana Ceb: Our potion-making lab here is primitive at best.. I need your assistance in the lab. * Player: Is it so hard to make a poison? * Lana Ceb: A poison, no, but I do not wish to poison. I want to make a precise potion that will cause the symptoms of plague, so that portions of the army will be quarantined away from the rest. No death involved. * Player: This sounds familiar... * Lana Ceb: What? * Player: Nothing, nothing. * Lana Ceb: Come with me. You appear in an underground laboratory with four machines. Your inventory is filled with twenty-eight mystery ingredients. You must mix them up in the machines until you find the four that create the potion. Lana Ceb comments on how many ingredients you have correct at any time. After completion, you reappear in the Guthixian Church speaking to her. * Lana Ceb: Excellent work, Player! * Player: Can I have the potion? * Lana Ceb: Of course! Here you go. * Lana Ceb: Guthix be with you! Return to Fred Drysdon with the potion. Be sure to get the two sets of White Knight armor out of your bank. * Fred Drysdon: Ah, the potion! Do you have the armor as well? * Player: Its right here! * Fred Drysdon: Excellent, are you ready to infiltrate their colony with me, Player? * Player: Lets go! Dalorfa You and Fred Drysdon, now in full White Knight gear, appear inside the small Dalorfa Colony. The Colony is filled with White Knights and Dalorfa Colonists, all of whom say they are too busy to talk. Talk to Fred Drysdon for directions. * Fred Drysdon: Alright, we need to poison their water supply, so look for a well... * Fred Drysdon: Also, it would probably be a good idea to listen in on them and discover some of their battle plans. * Fred Drysdon: I'll be out here when you're ready to return to the colony. Head over to the well in the center of the colony and attempt to use your potion on it. Two White Knights will stop you. * White Knight(left): What are you for then? * Player: Hmm? * White Knight(right): What are you doing messing with the well, soldier? * White Knight(right): All spare knights are supposed to be assembling for the coming battle. * Player: What are you doing here then? * White Knight(right: Well... erm... we are... * White Knight(left): Roundin' up the louts who are lazin' 'bout! * Player: It sounds as if you are using a petty excuse to avoid your duties! * White Knight(right): No! Right now we are arresting a traitorous soldier for sabotaging the water supply! * Player: Sabotaging the water supply?! Why.. I am.. merely inspecting it! I am the Lieutenant in charge of the supplies... * White Knight(right): Prove it. Whats your name? * Player: Errm... Ahh... ** Player: Sir Montoya. ** Player: Sir Up. (be sure to select this answer; if you do not you will be thrown out of the colony without your armor set) ** Player: Sir Vader. * White Knight(left): This 'uns legit.. We'd better move out... * White Knight(right): Good day to you, Sir Up! You proceed to empty the potion into the well. Walk over to the wooden building on the south side of town with the Asgarnian Flag beside it. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO SPY THROUGH THE WINDOWS, YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT OF THE COLONY! Instead, go to the side of the building and right click the wall to climb up it. When you reach the top of the roof, your character will put his head to the ground as if listening. The screen fades out and then back in, with your character back on the ground. You aren't done in the colony yet. Walk over to the Barracks on the east side of the colony and you will see a cart filled with explosives. You can't approach the cart without being intercepted by White Knights, so grab a rock lying on the ground nearby and throw it into the Barracks window to distract the guards. As soon as you do this character runs to the cart and lights it on fire. The barracks explodes as you run away. The screen fades out and you and Fred Drysdon, no longer in White Knight armor, reappear in Roudange. Battle Roudange is now filled with Green Coats and Knights of Ardougne. Speak to Fred Drysdon to continue the quest. Be sure to have your fighting equipment and food ready for the boss fight. * Fred Drysdon: Ah, Player, you're just in time! The armies are starting to fight as we speak. * Player: Oh dear.. I can hear the screams from here... * Fred Drysdon: Player, I need you to lead a special force through the enemy lines and take their food caravan. If they find their food gone, they will break and run. Can I count on you for that? * Player: Of course! * Fred Drysdon: Good luck, Player. , commander of the Dalorfa forces.]] You appear with four squads (two melee, one ranged, and one mage) of Green Coats in a Mobilising Armies setting. You are faced with five squads of White Knights (two melee, two ranged, and one mage) that you must defeat. The fight is easy if you are experienced in Mobilising Armies, despite that you are outnumbered, if you follow the typical strategy. Remember to pile mage first with your ranger and mage to take it out. Once you have completed this, you automatically appear in a small area surrounded by wooden palisades. Outside of the palisades, you can see Green Coats engaging in battle with White Knights. Sir Aah, two Dalorfa soldiers, and two White Knights attack you after a short conversation. * Sir Aah: Who are you? * Player: My name is Player. You attacked my friends, prepare to die. * Sir Aah: I am Sir Aah, commander of the Dalorfa forces. You will find that I am no weakling. Sir Aah attacks with both Melee and Magic, the Dalorfa soldiers are both rangers, and the White Knights are both meleers. It is suggested to turn on Protect from Magic and tank the White Knights, then the Dalorfa soldiers, and then finally Sir Aah, but there are many strategies dependent on what you are equipped with. The fight isn't too difficult if you are well supplied with food. Aftermath When you defeat Sir Aah, there is a short cutscene of you running through the palisade, followed by Green Coats. The screen fades out at that point and you reappear back in Roudange. Talk to Fred Drysdon to complete the quest. * Fred Drysdon: Well done, Player! You have won us the battle! * Player: Where are the Dalorfans? * Fred Drysdon: The White Knights are on their ships and well on their way back home, though we have left the Asgarnian colonists to themselves. We figure if they are allowed to build their colony in peace they won't try to fight us again. * Player: Excellent! Though, I fear the battle will have a terrible toll on the colony. * Fred Drysdon: Nothing we can't recover from, I expect, though the lives we lost can never be replaced. * Player: We shall just have to wait to see what the future will bring... After that conversation, you complete the quest! The Knights of Ardougne disappear from Roudange and Dalorfa is now accessible, though it is now protected by Dalorfa soldiers rather than Knights of Ardougne. Rewards * 3 Quest Points * The Roudange Teleport Spell * Access to Dalorfa * * * * Music Unlocked * Dalorfa * Distant Battle 1 Triva * On the day of the Quest's release, the spoilers read The Kandarians and Asgarnians are squabbling over who has the right to the spoilers. We'll convince them to give them up tomorrow. * After the completion of Distant War the Adventurer's Log will read The Kandarians and Asgarnians started a war over who had the rights to land in the New World. Roudange got caught in the middle, but I managed to defeat the Asgarnians and save Fred Drysdon and his colony. * The White Knight saying "You shall not pass!" at the beginning of the quest is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. * Although there is heavy fighting in the New World and Asgarnia and Kandarin were reportedly at war over the conflict in the colonies, there is no mention of it outside of the quests, other than King Lathas saying "We have put that behind us... as long as they stay in their colony that is." * The two White Knights at the well only accept the response Sir Aah because it is a play on words (Sirrah) and all of the White Knight's names are plays on words. * The option Sir Vader is a reference to Darth Vader from Star Wars. * Both the option Sir Montoya and the phrase "My name is Player. You attacked my friends, prepare to die." are references to Inego Montoya from the movie The Princess Bride.